Pursuit of Power
by BlackSparrow180
Summary: When M. Bison travels to the Shinobi World to meet with his old ally Orochimaru, Rose and her allies go to the Shinobi world to put a stop to whatever they have planned. But in such a world there's never only one threat.
1. Sound meets Shadowloo

**Naruto and Street Fighter belong to their respective companies, in other words, I don't own them.**

 **Hello everybody. This is BlackSparrow coming at you guys live with a good (hopefully lol) fanfic for you all to try out. I want to immediately thank everyone on taking a chance and giving a few minutes of your day to read it. Here's the first chapter for you all, I hope that you enjoy.**

In the world of ninjas Shinobi born with incredible powers populated the land. Some were blessed with power from birth, some awakened from circumstance, some earned through great effort and training. However there was another way to achieve power, a darker and more twisted way, and the snake sage Orochimaru was a man who pursued such a way. He waited in one of his many hideouts for an old friend, or rather ally, of his. A somewhat kindred spirit who was twisted enough to give up part of his soul in his pursuit of power.

"Are you sure that this man can be trusted Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asks his leader as he straightens his glasses.

Within the darkness of his hideout Orochimaru sat in the chair that Kabuto stood by, his menacing grin of anticipation drawn on his pale face. He taps his fingers on the arm of the chair, excited to start experimenting with the new possibilities his guest will come with.

"There's no need to worry Kabuto. Him and I have already came to terms with our first encounter. After we both get what we want the man can have his world as well as our's, as long as I get to discover the secrets of both. Neither of us gains anything from betrayal." Orochimaru claims.

"Well he sure is taking his sweet time." Kabuto states.

"Relax, he is a man of business and a man of business is never late. He will arrive any second." Orochimaru reassures.

As if on cue a portal of fiery purple energy appeared a couple of yards in front of them. Orochimaru's appointed guest emerges from it dressed in a red military uniform with silver wristbands, shin guards, and shoulder pads, complete with a cape.

"A pleasure to see you again Bison." The snake hermit greets his guest. "I trust that you've brought the supplies we need?"

"Of course I did." Bison answers.

Out of the portal came Shadowloo scientists carrying various mechanical parts for a new Psycho Drive. Along with the scientists four individuals, with a presence nearly as menacing as Bison's, stepped from the portal into Orochimaru's hideout.

"It's looks like you only kept one of them since the last time we've met." Orochimaru mentions.

"Yes. One of them broke from my control, while the other two proved to be either disloyal or useless. Allow me to introduce my new group of enforcers. Vega, Shadow, Juri, and Decapre. They will take care of any problems if anything goes south." Bison says.

"And my Sound Four shall do the same." Orochimaru says.

The pale ninja snaps his fingers and four shinobi appeared instantly before him. They all wore the same white and black garb with large purple rope as Orochimaru did.

"Surely you remember Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya?"

"I do, but I recall it being the Sound Five." Bison states.

"Kimimaro, one of our candidates succumbed to a fatal illness and has died." Orochimaru explains.

"That's unfortunate. His strong bones made for a strong body worthy of testing the limit's of my Psycho Power. Did you at least keep data on him in order to replicate the effects of his bones?"

Orochimaru shakes his head while still keeping a grin on his face.

"It was impossible to harvest his kekkei genkai without the inheritor taking his illness as well. But I gave up on him as a potential body long ago. I have someone better in mind, and I believe that you will be interested in him as well. He's a missing nin of the Hidden Leaf Village named Sasuke Uchiha. I would love to use him for some testing after the new Psycho Drive is set up."

"And you've yet to capture him? I find that surprising." Bison says in a displeased voice.

"He came to me on his own accord in search for power. But he escaped after a failed attempt to take his body. He currently has some of my former underlings and has formed a small group called Taka so that he may destroy his former home. If we find a way to capture him we'll see if he'll be capable of utilizing your Psycho Power and with the Heaven Cursed Seal, just imagine the possibilities."

Bison grinned as he listened to Orochimaru, showing off his pearly whites. He was pleased with what he heard.

The dictator turns around in a manner that makes his cape flow in the air.

"Juri, you and Tayuya will be tasked with following and shadowing this Taka group. Vega and Kidomaru will scout the Hidden Leaf Village in case Taka decides to make its move."

Bison turns to Orochimaru and continues to say "I trust you have no objections?"

"None whatsoever."

"Great. Stuck with the Spanish, chakraless, wannabe ninja." Kidomaru pouted.

"Watch your mouth you ugly, multi armed mutant. I can make you normal if you want." Vega glares at him while licking the blades of his claws.

Vega, Kidomaru, Juri, and Tayuya began to leave the hideout.

"Let's go kitten, how about we stir up some trouble?" Juri says to her partner Tayuya with a devious smile.

"How about you stay the hell out of my way and we get this done?" Tayuya responds.

"You're a feisty one, you might be a bit of fun." Juri says.

The four warriors began their assigned missions and Kabuto looks at Bison.

"If I may ask, how long will it be until the Psycho Drive is finished and running?" Kabuto asks.

Bison looks at Kabuto with his completely white eyes and says "A couple of hours."

"Excellent." Orochimaru says in slight excitement "I can't wait to see what powers the knowledge of our separate worlds will be able to produce."

Little did the dictator and ninja know, they were being watched by a fortune teller from Bison's world. Rose gazed at her crystal ball and learned that her evil half has made a dangerous ally and if left unchecked the evil from both worlds will only grow. She uses her fortune telling skills to get a clue of what would be in the future, it only told her disaster. Then she sees how she can prevent it, but the only clue the tarot cards gave was a leaf. Similar to the village they mentioned.

"I mustn't allow this to happen. I must assemble them immediately." Rose says to herself.

 **And that's the end of of the pilot chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and leave a review so I can hear your feedback (good or bad) and know what you think. Take care now.**


	2. Gathering the Street Fighters

**I don't own Street Fighter or Naruto**

 **Hello everyone BlackSparrow here with another chapter of Pursuit of Power. I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and I thank everyone who gave it a shot.**

In a couple of days Rose was able to assemble a team of fighters that she could trust at her fortune telling store in Italy. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. Bison was always a threat when he was just by himself and knowing that he had an ally in Orochimaru made her even more uneasy than usual. She takes another deep breath and looks upon the warriors that she gathered. The Interpol officer Chun Li, Cammy White of Delta Red, the U.S. soldier Guile, Guy the Bushin-Ryu ninja, Ibuki the young kunoichi, Ryu the wandering warrior along with his student Sakura, and Ken, the U.S. martial arts champion She was confident that if anyone could stop Bison and Orochimaru it was them, also someone as vile as Orochimaru was sure to have enemies in his world.

"So what do you need to tell us Rose?" Guy asks.

"There's a new evil that's in the making on another world that will soon come to our's. I witnessed Bison using his Psycho Power to take himself, his enforcers of Shadowloo, and his Psycho Drive to a world inhabited by Shinobi."

"Psycho Drive? But Charlie destroyed it!" The flat topped soldier exclaimed.

"Yes Guile. And Bison is building a new one on as we speak." The fortune teller explains.

Guile clenched his fist tightly in anger. The device his friend gave his life to bring an end to is being reconstructed. He felt as if Charlie Nash's death was truly in vain, the only thing that could make it right is the end of Bison and Shadowloo.

"We'll have to stop Bison before it's constructed again, but do you plan on getting us to the world of Shinobi?" Says Ryu.

"Anything Bison's Psycho Power can do, my Soul Power can, although there are limits. I cannot pinpoint exactly were in the Shinobi world we'll end up. We are very likely to become separated upon arrival. So before we go I shall tell you this, our destination is the Hidden Leaf Village, also known as Konoha. I believe the Shinobi there might be some help, or maybe that's where his hideout is as it appeared to be underground." Rose explains.

Rose grabs her scarf from around her neck and channels her soul power through it. It glowed brightly with many flashing colors. The scarf began to float in midair and wrapped around the air to form a circle. It then started to spin and a portal was forming in the space within the scarf. After the portal was completed the scarf floated back to Rose's neck.

"Everyone when we get to the Shinobi world please be careful. There are many strong and powerful ninja there." Rose warns the street fighters.

The warriors began to step into the portal one by one completely disappearing from their world as they do. They showed no fear in traveling to the other world and diving headfirst into danger to fight the evil threatening both worlds. They truly were courageous, or maybe they just didn't understand the magnitude of the danger that they were about to face like Rose did. The fortune teller was the last one to go into the portal, she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She couldn't stop thinking about the disastrous future that awaited if they were to fail, but she had faith in the warriors she gathered. If they stopped Bison before surely they can do it again. Rose started to make her way to the portal but she stopped as she felt something off. She felt a gust of wind and a wave of murderous intent travel past her but it was soon gone. Once that feeling leaves she followers her friends into the world of the Shinobi by going into the portal before it vanishes.

In the Shinobi world, Naruto slowly opened up his eyes after a good night sleep. He felt a bit sore from a mission he just came back from the day before but it didn't bother him much. His room was empty as always since he lived alone. He laid in his bed for a while wondering what the day will bring, but then he remembered something very important.

"Oh no, I have to give her that mission report. Grandma Tsunade is going to kill me!" Naruto says out loud.

He quickly grabs his folders that held the mission reports, got dressed, and bolted out of his home. He ran to the Hokage's Residence passing by a lot of people quickly one of which was a good friend of his, Rock Lee.

The green clad ninja sees Naruto running towards him from a distance and says "Hey Naruto I'm looking for a partner, wanna tra-"

"Sorry Lee, a little busy at the moment." Naruto says as he quickly jets past him.

He makes it to the Hokage's office in record time and barges in.

"You're late Naruto." The pink haired ninja named Sakura says to him

"Yes, you forgot to report back to me yesterday." Tsunade adds.

Tsunade was the Hokage, and the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. A beautiful blonde haired woman that was a lot older than she looked.

"I'm sorry Grandma Tsunade, I knocked out as soon as I got back but I have it right here."

The orange tracksuit wearing ninja holds up the folder to show Tsunade and places them on her desk. Not too long afterwards a random leaf ninja enters the office, one could tell by the look in his eyes that there's some sort of emergency.

"Lady Hokage, we believe that there has been an invasion. A colored portal appeared in the middle of the village out of nowhere and out of it came two women. We couldn't see any headbands so they may be rogue ninja. They're incredibly powerful and managed to defeat some of our chunin and even jonin."

Tsunade stands up and grabs her Hokage coat and hat.

"Have they been captured?" She asks.

"No, they haven't. We're going to need your help."

"Very well, show me where they are. Sakura, come with me." Says the Hokage.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura responds.

"What about me?" Asks Naruto.

"You haven't been fully recovered from your mission and if they're Akatsuki I don't want them getting their hands on you. So just leave it to me and Sakura." Tsunade answers.

"We'll be fine Naruto." Sakura reassures.

The Hokage and her student quickly leaves the mansion and the leaf ninja leads them to the intruders. They were in the middle of the road surrounded by leaf ninja, some of them where knocked unconscious. The way the women were dressed were quite strange to them. One of them was dressed in a blue qipao with brown leggings on her thick legs and white boots on her feet. The other wore a short skirted sailor uniform with red shoes and a white headband.

"Sakura, how are you holding up?" Chun Li asks, keeping her eyes on the Shinobi.

Sakura tightens her white headband a little and says "I'm fine. But we have to get out of here and find the others."

"I know, we just have to go through all of these ninja. We have to hurry before more come."

"So, you two are the ones causing so much trouble in my village." Tsunade announces.

She and her student made her way through the crowd of leaf ninja until they were face to face with Chun Li and Sakura.

"So you must be the leader of this village, so I assume that you're the strongest ninja here." Chun Li asks as she sees Tsunade's distinctive coat and hat.

"Yes I am, you don't seem to be Akatsuki so I'm giving you two the chance to surrender quietly. Otherwise we'll be forced to restrain you."

"Sorry, but I have an important job to do and don't have time to be captured. You may be the strongest ninja in this village, but I'm the strongest woman in the world."

Tsunade smirks at that comment as she cracks her knuckles.

"Let's test that shall we? Everyone else return to your posts. Sakura, you take the girl with the headband."

The other leaf ninja vanishing, leaving only the two Sakuras, Tsunade, and Chun Li.

"Before we take you in, I'll show you who's really the strongest woman in the world!" Tsunade says with a devilish smile as she takes off her Hokage hat and coat.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review because I love hearing your feedback.**


End file.
